Iron Chef
by dodon
Summary: it's just another day of cooking, POV, yamamoto & bianchi


**Iron Chef **

It is just like any other day. Both the sword-wielding guardian and the poison-loving hitman are currently in a staring contest. They are determine to outlast the other. Another cooking battle is about to begin.

When Tsuna is about to intervene, Bianchi suddenly pulls a wok and settles it on the stove. She adds a very suspicious-looking oil then mixes several exotic ingredients that made Tsuna more anxious. On the other side of the room, the baseball boy pulls a couple of raw fishes. He debones and slices them with the fine knife skills he learned from his father.

While the two are occupied preparing the dishes, Reborn and Tsuna are waiting on a seperate table. They are the assigned judges for today's match, apparently Gokudera passed out after seeing his sister. Tsuna dreads being a judge because he is still uneasy at this new-formed rivalry.

It started long before as a simple offer of Yamamoto of his own sushi despite the buffet Bianchi already prepared, which lead to everyone completely ignoring the female's cooking. Even her beloved Reborn didn't dare to touch it. She began loathing the sushi boy since then.

It always reminds her how it hurt her pride, but the incident never crushed her heart. She knew that the baby only tests her, to see how much she can grow from it and how strong she is. And for her to win back her charming arcobaleno, she will overcome her biggest adversary, the hitman's very own student, Yamamoto Takeshi.

She can see where her brother is coming from. She is annoyed at the very sight of the cheerful youngster. The boy is an idiot. He clearly can't tell the baby sitting on his shoulder is the strongest hitman in the world. Hell, he can't even tell the difference between a toy gun and the real deal. Sometimes she wishes that he could get hit one of these days. But unfortunately, the boy's reflexes are too good to be true.

She hates the fact that she lost to someone who knows nothing but baseball, especially in cooking. It is an insult.

For Bianchi, cooking is not just a hobby, it is her passion, her lifelong vocation and her pride. Her cooking is her trademark. It represent her total being.

It is her ultimate goal, to create the perfect poison cooking dish. She devotes most of her time in making new recepies. Research on different ingredients on how it will affect her dishes. She studies carefully, innovating her meals to another level and pushing the limits of the culinary world.

It is a part of her job because it is the most efficient way to take out someone. Her skills is definitely feared in the underground world. Because of her cooking, she obtains the title "Poison Scorpion Bianchi".

It also symbolizes her love and affection. She always pours her heart into every cooking. Love is the secret ingredient to every cooking. She never gives up, hoping that one day she will be able to capture Reborn's heart. She also pours her love everytime she make those cookies for Gokudera. After that piano incident, her brother became more special to everyone, especially their father, and that made her happy that time. That is why she never ceases to make a special cooking for him even if it is just for teasing him.

Finally, the two cooks are done. They present their dishes to the judges. Reborn immediately threats Tsuna to eat the purple pasta. The Vongola boss refuses and decides to have the sushi instead. But before he can even reach the Yamamoto's plate, the baby shoved a spoon covered with purple sauce from Bianchi's pasta. He suddenly turns pale and faints.

The arcobaleno commented on how her poison cooking improved again. He then feasts on Yamamoto's platter. He enjoys his meal and gives a draw decision.

She mentally sighs. Obviously the boy wins again. Her love didn't bother to try her cooking. But she'll make sure that next time the baby will indulge on her platter and will completely reject her rival's sushi. She is now more determined to see that day to come.

On the other hand, Yamamoto gives an innocent laugh. It is another draw. That means there will be another match in a few days. He was looking forward to it. He enjoys these games.

He cooks because he enjoys it. He loves challenges. They are fun. And besides, he wants to protect his friends for the woman's poisoning.

From what he heard for the kid, she puts her poison cooking to another level. That means his sushi would not work against the pioson cooking, too bad for Tsuna. Now he is planning to make a new sushi recipe edible and powerful enough to counteract the poison cooking she will prepare next.

* * *

**a/n: **this is my first attempt on making a crack, i'm not sure if i'm successful or not. well, i like both characters and i also like them as a pairing...unfortunately, i can't think of how to make a romantic fic with these two. ahahaha

hope you enjoyed it...review?


End file.
